


New to the club

by pairatime



Series: Pup and Trainer [15]
Category: Southland, War Boys (2009)
Genre: Crossover, Impact Play, M/M, Multi, Sex Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: Bryant wants to check out the changes at his old club with Colby. While there they run across a couple of guys much in need of some guidance, and maybe more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not a lesson in impact play. If you want to learn you need to do some real research.
> 
> Also I am ignoring that fact that Sammy’s actor has a role on Colby's show.

“We’re going and that’s final, David, so find your coat,” George told his lover before looking around their studio apartment. “Where ever we dropped it this morning,” he added as his gaze followed the line of clothing back towards the door, trying to spot either of their jackets.

“Oh, come on. We can do a lot of more just the two of us,” David countered as he jumped on their bed, his scraggly dark locks shaking as he landed on all fours and bounded around. “A lot more fun,” he added with a grin.

“Yeah, until I catch you holding a staple gun to your cheek again,” George stated, glaring at David. “Or have to take you to the ER because you let a 2x4—”

“Alright, alright. I get it,” David cut in, pouting as he sat up. “We’ll go,” he said, hunting around the side of the bed for his shoes.

George sighed and sat next the shorter man. “Your arm was in a cast for two fucking weeks. You won’t see anyone—”

“The hell with that. I don’t need to see anyone, I just need to _feel_ sometimes,” David said, his voice going from a shout to barely a whisper.

“I get that, David. You need to feel pain or whatever. That’s why we came up with this plan and spent almost fifty bucks getting me a membership. You get what you need and I get to keep you safe,” George answered, touching their foreheads together. “I don’t like you hurting yourself. I won’t want to…I _need_ you,” he added, kissing his lover and pushing him back against the bed.

“Keep this up well be late,” David said between kisses, pulling George over top of him, groping at his buckle.

“It’s LA, no one’s fucking on time,” George answered, pinning David’s arms, grinning down at his lover.

David grinned back.

***

“Man this place has changed,” Bryant remarked as he and Colby made their way into the Brier Center. “I like that not everything is black anymore but it’s damn weird,” he tacked on, looking around.

The entrance of the private community center looked plain and inconspicuous with its light tan walls and solid, if old, chairs set along the walls, ringing the room with its counter guarding the three doors leading deeper into the club on the far wall.

“It got a much needed remodel three years ago. I like it better now,” Colby explained while pulling out his wallet. “Can I get a guest form,” he asked the woman standing behind the counter as he held his membership card to the card reader.

“Of course, Mr. Granger,” the receptionist said handing over the form and clip board, “Please go over the club rules with your guest and then they will need to sign here and you will need to sign below,” she added pointing to the two lines.

“Got it,” Colby said with a nod taking the forms and walking toward a pair of chairs while showing Bryant the forms. “They’re your basic don’t be dumb, stupid, or a dick forms I’m sure you’ve seen before and other than added don’t use your phones I want to say they haven’t really changed so….” Colby shrugged as he handed them to his friend.

“Yeah, it’s getting where you’ve seen one you seen them all,” Bryant commented as he dropped his bag to the floor before taking a seat to read through the handful of pages, barely looking up as he heard another pair walk in.

“God were we ever that young?” Colby asked, leaning back and looking at the two guys who were now talking with the receptionist.

“Yeah but I wouldn’t have had the guts to come to a place like this. I mean fuck are they even out of their teens?” Bryant questioned in a whisper as he watched the pair. 

Both were tall, lanky with dark hair, the one with a buzz cut was a bit leaner and might have been taller by an inch or two than his thick-haired friend but otherwise both looked similarly young as one another.

“Well if they expect to get in here they’re at least twenty-one but I wouldn’t be surprised if it’s one of their birthday,” Colby answered, watching as the receptionist helped the buzzed cut one check in with a membership card before giving the pair a clipboard of forms.

“God, at twenty-one I was only just starting to talk with friends about all this. Coming to a public place, no thanks,” Bryant said, signing his name on the form.

“Welcome to the twenty-fistt century. There was talk of making this place open to 18 and up or even doing a 16 and up event,” Colby said, adding his own name to the form.

“They have no idea how fucking lucky they are, Colby,” Bryant said as they turned the clipboard over to the receptionist who scanned it.

“Thank you, gentlemen. I hope you have an enjoyable evening,” the receptionist said after a moment, gesturing to the double doors leading to the main floor.

“Thank you,” Colby said as he and Bryant made their way through the doors and into the large central hub of the center.

The hub was a large muil-purpose room with a raised stage dominating one side while being flanked by with a long bar, closed still during the middle of the afternoon, on one side and a couple of hallways and stairs on the other. Currently the room was set with rows and rows of chairs facing the stage where a handful of people were setting something up for the demonstration later that evening.

“Where did they put all the equipment? I mean they used to have Andrew crosses, fuck benches, and that giant wheel. Don’t tell me they got rid of the wheel?” Bryant asked, looking around. “That wheel was hot.”

Colby shook his head and grinned. “They still have them, they’re just in the play rooms which are upstairs for the theme rooms or down the hall for the more general main one. Want to check them out?” he offered.

“Hell yeah. If I reactivate my membership it’s going to be to use them as much as anything else.” Bryant grinned as the pair headed toward one of the halls.

“Your boy likes being played with?” Colby asked as they made their way to a large archway with a set of open double doors leading into the largest playroom.

“We’ll find out, but I know he’s okay with spanking and he said he’s open to more but I’m not sure just how far he wants to go. Hell he doesn’t even know. His eyes did light up when he read over the list of seminars and classes, so that will be good at least,” Bryant answered as he slowly made his way around all the play stations, stopping at the human sized wheel-like disk mounted into the wall, dropping the bag as he looked at it.

“They do have a lot of classes and demos. Maybe he’ll see something he likes. Like you clearly have, Sammy,” Colby said, grinning at how Bryant was eyeing the wheel. 

Bryant gave Colby a quick smile before returning his gaze to the wheel, grabbing one of the four cuffs that ringed it. “I’m sure something in this room will get his interest. I know a few things that have more than just my interest. Things I’m good with going a bit farther than just looking at, if you get what I mean, sir,” Bryant added, turning around to face Colby squaring his shoulders while holding his hands behind his back. 

Colby raised his brow, looking Bryant up and down with a grin. “Yeah I think I do get your meaning, Sammy.”

After taking a few turns around Bryant, Colby stopped behind the man, slowly running his hand from Bryant’s clasped hand up his back to the base of his neck. Colby wrapped his fingers around the Bryant’s neck, bending the boy back until Colby could whisper right into his ear. “It’s been a couple of months since I got to make someone’s skin glow red. Don’t fucking tease me.”

The harsh but waiting tone of Colby’s voice was more than enough to make Bryant hard. “Not teasing Granger. I haven’t mixed play with sex in way too long,” he said, twisting around so they faced each other again. “As long as I get to fuck something I’d enjoy a moderate flogging, sir.”

“I think we’ll be doing a lot of fucking,” Colby answered, pressing his groin, and his own throbbing dick, against Bryant’s. “But first, what’s your word?”

“Red,” Bryant said before pushing them forward, landing them heavily into the wall and a bruising kiss.

Colby grabbed Bryant’s head and held the kiss for a long moment before turning them around and shoving Bryant in line with the center of the wheel. “Get that shirt off now before I decide to rip it off.”

Bryant’s “yes sir “was lust mast much as laugher as he pulled his polo over his head letting it drop to the floor. “Pant’s too? I have boxers on,” he asked, his hand going to his buckle, his eyes questioning.

Breathing hard, Colby took Bryant’s hands and pulled them away from his belt, spreading them to line up with the cuffs. “I don’t plan on losing my membership for fucking in the playroom so they stay on,” he ordered before taking Bryant’s mouth for another kiss.

“Fuck. We’re going straight to your place from here, right?” Bryant questioned when the kiss ended and Colby turned his attention to the cuffs.

After both the upper ones were buckled, Bryant gave them a bit of a tug, grinning when they jerked his wrist to a stop with less then an inch of movement. “Nice.”

“Yes, they are good and solid. You aren’t going anywhere Sammy,” Colby said as he applied the restrains to Bryant’s legs. “Not until I let you,” he added once he stood. Giving Bryant’s exposed stomach a tap with the back of his hand.

“That all you got Granger? Didn’t realize the FBI turned you into such a pussy,” Bryant called as he kicked up with his legs as much as the cuffs would let him, which wasn’t much.

“Oh you aren’t dealing with an agent now. I’m all grunt,” Colby sneered as he gave Bryant’s midsection a solid punch, forcing the wind out of the other man.

“Fuck…that…” Bryant started gasping between breaths. “More…like it.”

“Yeah, that’s what you want?” Colby asked, looking Bryant in the eyes as he lashed out with a series of semi-restrained punches all over Bryant’s torso, ending it with a back handed slap to the face. “You gonna take it?” he asked.

Grinning in response, Colby grabbed Bryant’s hair and forced him into a deep kiss while Colby’s other hand sought out the bound man’s nipple, giving one a good twist even as he held the kiss savoring Bryant’s attempt to hiss at the unexpected pain.

Colby was still smirking as he pulled away, giving the other nipple a good pinch, watching as Bryant’s whole chest jerked at the sensation. “Good boy,” he murmured stepping back and reaching above Bryant’s head. “But now I think there is a bit more fun to be had if we unlatch this.”

Bryant’s eyes went wide as he fell clockwise. Colby jabbed at Bryant’s chest while the wheel spun round. Grinning, he followed it up with a few more punches as he gave the wheel a push counter clockwise to change dictions. With a last punch Colby grabbed the slowing wheel, stopping it with Bryant flipped upside down.

“Nice view?” Colby asked, thrusting his groin into Bryant’s face while running his hands down Bryant’s inseam, drumming his fingers on his thigh.

“Fuck, Granger. Quit teasing me and fucking, ahhh--” Bryant exclaimed, straining against his restrains when Colby’s drumming reached the crotch.

“Tease am I?” Colby asked, smirking as he backed away to pick up the bag from where it had been left earlier. “Now the question is which toy do I want to stop teasing you with?” Colby asked happily. 

The Dom pulled out a gag, nipple claps, and a neuro wheel but he shook his head at each one after taking a moment to look up at Bryant. Then his smile widened as he pulled a wooden handle out of the bag, keeping the rest hidden beneath the zipper. “Yes, I think this will do. What do you think? Up for whatever it might be?” Colby asked, still smiling.

“I can take anything in that bag. The question is, can you dish it out, Granger?” Bryant declared, pulling at the leather and chain restraints to try and get a better look, but unable to.

“Oh I am going to enjoy this,” Colby said as he pulled the toy the rest of the way out of the bag to reveal it to be a flogger with more then a couple dozen deep brown leather straps that swayed and swished as Colby rocked it back and forth. “Yeah this is the one.” He talked while stepped forward, watching Bryant who had become very quite, his eyes locked on the tool.

Colby slowly walked closer, snapping his wrist, flicking the stands against his palm. “How long has it been since someone used one of these on you? Or have you even been on the receiving end before?” he asked, letting the flogger swing back and forth.

“Fuck,” Bryant cursed as he looked at the wooden and leather toy. “Are you just going to hold it or actually use it?” he challenged, looking up at Colby.

“You’re just asking for it now,” Colby chuckled, weighing the handle before flicking his wrist. Lashing Bryant across the stomach before being flicked back, leaving faint strips of red crisscrossing Bryant’s skin. “Still teasing?” he asked, giving the wheel another push even as he gave the tied man another stroke.

“Fuck. Maybe you do know how to use that thing after all Granger,” Bryant remarked once he was upright again.

“Maybe I should turn you around and prove it on your back?” Colby asked as he leaned forward and took Bryant for a lingering kiss.

“Yeah, maybe we–” Bryant began to say until he cut himself off looking over Colby’s shoulder. “We have an audience Colby,” he then informed the other man.

“We do?” Colby asked as he turned around, spotting the two guys that they had seen at the front desk.

Only now the two were standing at the neighboring Andrews Cross watching them. Or at least the one with slightly longer hair was, the other one was at least half paying attention to trying to figure out the cross’s restraints.

“Ever seen what a flogger can do in person?” Colby asked them, giving Bryant’s stomach a good solid pat.

“No…It looks so red,” the longer haired man said as he leaned closer but held back by his one cuffed hand.

Bryant grunted at the impact, giving Colby a glare before turning toward the other pair. “Have you ever used those kinds of cuffs before?” he asked the buzzed cut one who was still fumbling with them.

The guy cleared his throat, slowly dropping the dangling cuff back down against the cross, “Well, that is. No,” he stated, turning to face Colby and Bryant. “I, we haven’t been in a place like this. Damned if they even have a place like this back home,” he confessed.

“We’ve all been there,” Colby said with a warm smile, glancing back at Bryant. “You okay with being a demo?” he asked quietly.

“Let them look, heck, let the kid try a few swings with a guy he knows can take it,” Bryant offered in a bit louder voice looking at the other two.

“What?” the shorter haired one asked, looking between Colby and Bryant, shaking his head. “We didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“Come on, George, they’re offering,” the partly-restrained one said, his eyes still on Bryant. “He looks so red. Like he’ll be feeling it for days,” he added.

“The color will fade more or less by morning, but yeah, his chest will be sore for a couple days,” Colby explained as he walked over to the duo. “Name’s Colby,” he said holding out his hand. “The guy tried up at the moment is Sammy.”

“George,” the shorthaired guy said, taking Colby’s hand to shake. he then nodded those his partly restrained friend behind him. “And this is David. He’s really into well… _that_ ,” George added, shifting his hand to point toward Bryant.

“Well that is fun, from both sides,” Colby said with a grin flicking the flogger. . “Have you, either of you, ever done anything?”

The pair looked at each other before David answered. “He spanked me and the sex after was great but it didn’t really do much else if you get what I’m saying,” he said then paused. “Do you get what I’m saying, or just you…?” He turned and reasked louder as he faced Bryant.

“I think we both get it. Now have your guy uncuff you and get your asses over here. I’m bored,” Bryant called back, bucking at the cuffs that kept him at the other play station.

Only rolling his eyes, Colby otherwise ignored his friend’s comment. “You’re not the only guy who needs more than a spanking to get the sensation you need,” Colby said. “But if neither of you have done it before, what were you planning on doing?” He watched George struggle with the cuff that still held David before adding, “The trick to the cuffs is they’re just like a belt, only backwards because it’s not around you it’s around him.” Colby explained as he pointed to the cuff that held David. 

“Right, it would also help if you stayed still, David,” George said, glancing at the cuff before pointing to a bat bag that was laying on the nearby table. “And we got a… something to use,” he answered before working to remove the leather restraint.

While he was doing that, Colby stepped over to the bag, unzipping it to see the toy, dropping his head when he did. “Where did you get this?” He asked pulling out the length of wood from the bag.

“I swiped it before leaving my frat. George doesn’t like using it at our place because it’s too noisy and he keeps forgetting we’re in LA,” David replied as he stepped down from the St. Andrew’s cross and started heading toward the other station, his eyes focused on Bryant.

“Wow a real pledge paddle. Cool. But totally not good for anything but spanking and maybe some light impact on the lower stomach but you have to be careful of the ribs so that is not a good place to start as a rookie,” Colby told George as he returned the paddle to the bag. “You can us one of my floggers or crops today. Come on,” he ordered before heading back over to his and Bryant’s station, where David already waited, his hand hovering over Bryant’s red chest.

“It feels so warm and I’m not even touching it,” David commented as he looked at the red strips from all different angles. “And it looks so… Can you do this to me?” David asked, looking from Colby to George then back to Colby. “I have to feel this,” he made clear.

“Why don’t we give your guy a few practice swings on Sammy here and then get you up there. Sound good?” Colby checked with the three men.

Bryant grinned and David nodded quickly Only George hesitated as he looked at Bryant. “We’re not. I mean is it okay if I… I mean he’s yours right? Aren’t their rules or something?” he asked.

Colby frowned for a moment at the statement but Bryant just laughed. “You can’t believe everything you read online, George,” Braynt explained. “We’re just friends, friends with benefits sure, but I’m not his. I’ve got a boy of my own. Hell, so does he. They’re just not here right now,” he explained.

“You mean its okay to play with guys you aren’t going to… this isn’t just a lead up to us fucking?” George asked, looking between the other men.

“Not that that would be a deal breaker or anything,” David suggested with a smile of his own as he cruised both Bryant and Colby.

“Playing and sex don’t always go together,” Colby answered with a chuckle. “Sammy and me are doing both today but Sammy and his boy don’t. So the four of us having sex later. Completely up to us but let’s worry about that later. Right now, you up for a few swings?” he asked holding out the handle of the flogger. 

Nodding, George reached out and wrapped his hand around the flogger, readjusting his grip a few times. “its heavier then it looks.”

“Hardwood handle. I like the more solid feel of it better then a braided one you normally see,” Colby explained before going on. “Now give it a few swings in the air.”

Watching from a few feet away, Bryant ginned down at David who was tracing the boarder between red and tan along his torso. “You’re going to have your own set of lines before they’re done. You good with that?” he checked as he watched.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted it,” David answered looking up. “It took me forever to talk George into spanking--which really shouldn’t have been as hard, given the flinching games we got up to in high school,” he commented shaking his head.

“Flinching game? You mean the shoulder tap thing or the game where you slap their hands?” Bryant asked, “Because I know a lot of people into those that would never get up to this shit,” he explained.

“Fuck no; we moved passed those pussy games in junior high. No, we’d slap either other across the face, first one to flinch lost. An old friend normally lost,” David answered looking over to where George was giving the flogger another swing before nodding and looking toward Bryant and David. “I think they’re almost ready. I can’t wait to…” he trailed off with a smirk while stepping back.

George looked between David and Bryant before clearing through throat. “You good with that? Any, what they call, limits or anything?” he asked Bryant, cutting the air with another swing of the flogger. 

“Don’t worry kid, I can take anything you can dish out and I trust Colby to keep you in line if I’m wrong,” Bryant answered with a smirk. “So just give me what you got.”

“Then fuck it,” George responded, swinging out with the flogger, only lightly grazing Bryant.

“Take a half step closer and follow through with your hand, don’t pull back until its passes his body,” Colby ordered before nodding. “Try again.”

Taking a breath, George stepped a bit forward and swung again, landing more fully across Bryant’s lower chest.

“Damn that’s better, now do it again,” Bryant ordered, giving a pull at his cuffs.

With a bit of a smirk George gave Bryant a few more strokes, adjusting his stance and swing every couple of swings as the other watched. Feeling out the movements as he turned more and more of Bryant’s chest red.

“Fuck, that is so hot,” David said, nearly breathless.

Turning away from Bryant, George walked toward David. “You ready for that to be you, frat boy? Because I am,” George challenged as he grabbed David’s shirt and pulled him into a bruising kiss before he could answer.

“Please, fuck so much,” David begged as the kiss started breaking up.

“Think it’s time you came down,” Colby told Bryant as they watched the other two.

“Yeah, he’s got a pretty good arm. The kid, David, going to have fun,” Bryant answered as he waited for Colby to uncuff him.

“Why don’t you get him hooked onto the cross over there while I get Bryant unhooked,” Colby suggested, pointing toward the cross George and David had first tried using while he worked to undo the leather cuffs holding Bryant.

“Yeah I like that plan,” David agreed as he almost pulled George over to the other play station.

“I can get behind that plan too,” Bryant said, grabbing and pulling Colby into a kiss the moment a hand was free. “Fuck I’m so hard right now, the moment we get to your place your ass is getting it right there in the door way,” he warned.

“At least make sure I get the door closed, my neighbor is almost 85. I don’t want to give her a heart attack,” Colby joked back getting the other wrist cuff undone.

“Fine. I’ll make sure to close the door before fucking you into it,” Bryant conceded as he stretched out his arms and wrists. “Man, I am not as flexible as I used to be. And it’s been awhile since I’ve been bound up,” the cop added, rolling his neck and rotating his shoulders more.

“Still enjoy it?” Colby asked with a smirk as he knelt to unlock the ankle cuffs.

“It’s not bad but I definitely prefer the other side of things,” Bryant answered, thrusting his hips forward a bit.

Grinning as he stood, Colby gave Bryant’s groin a lingering caress after finishing with the restraints. “Well those two seem like they’re game for a lot so maybe it won’t just be the two of us heading back to my place,” he commented as both men turned toward where George was working on David’s ankles.

“Maybe. But I’m getting your ass at some point regardless,” Bryant agreed as he and Colby joined the other two.

***

Stretching his arms wide, Colby looked at the twilight sky outside his window, frowning as he reached over and felt the cooling other side of his bed before checking the clock. Past eight which meant Bryant was already on the way to work and that he’d only been asleep for an hour.

He’d been hoping to get another round in but, shifting his ass, Colby couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling of the last one. It would have to do, he decided. Pushing himself up and off the bed, Colby grabbed a pair of boxers before heading into the kitchen for coffee, hoping someone had started it. And someone had. “George,” he greeted the man standing over the coffee maker.

“Hey. Sam showed me where you keep everything. He said you wouldn’t mind,” George answered, pointing to the machine as he looked up.

“As long as I get a cup, everything’s good George,” Colby reassured the younger man as he got out three mugs. “David still sleeping?”

“Yeah. He got off a week of double shift. He needs the sleep,” George explained, pouring the finished coffee into two of the cups.

“What does he do? Either of you?” Colby asked as he blew on his coffee for a moment before taking a swallow.

“I drive for a local company. David works construction. It used to be his hobby something he did for fun but now it’s a job, until I can talk him into going back to school and finishing it this time,” George explained, staring at his own cup.

“Nothing wrong with construction I know a few guys that went into it after we got out,” Colby nodded.

“Got out?” George asked looking up. “Are you and Sam Army?”

“I was. Spent some time overseas but I’m FBI now, Sammy is LAPD,” Colby answered honestly, hiding his grin at how wide the kids eyes got.

“You’re both cops?” George stated swallowing hard, glancing toward the living room, and David quickly.

“Relax George. If I pat you down it won’t be to see what you’re carrying,” Colby joked, finishing his first cup and refilling it.

“Right, right,” George answered with a nervous laugh as he stepped back to give Colby access to the coffee maker.

“But I do have some questions. Now we can answer them here, two guys, two equals, talking or I can take you into my room and… _interrogate_ the information out of you. Whichever would be more fun,” the FBI agent offered with a grin.

Keeping his face flat, George gave a single nod. “Here is good. I’m not really… David is the adventurous one that’s gung ho for all this shit. I’m not, just…” he trailed off unsure.

“Along for the ride,” Colby asked, going on when George nodded. “Well that does answer one of my questions. Why don’t we take a seat and talk,” he suggested, taking a seat at the kitchen table. “It might have been his idea first but you did have fun today, right?”

Taking the next seat around from Colby, George nodded as he answered. “A lot more fun than I expected honestly. I mean we’ve always played rough, even back in high school when it was two guys horsing around before we were getting our rocks off. Just who we are, but hitting him when he couldn’t hit back, can’t stop me…” George paused for a beat, “was different. Really don’t know how I feel about it,” he confessed honestly.

“It’s not for everyone,” Colby stated plainly. “And while it’s clear he was into it, that doesn’t mean you have to be.”

George smiled. “He fucking loved it. I haven’t seen him get and stay that hard…he never begs like that, but fuck if he didn’t look hot begging me to do anything I wanted,” he said taking a deep breath. “That got me going. I wanted to keep him begging and that…and that…” he trailed off again.

“It’s a head rush isn’t it?” Colby smiled in agreement., “Knowing you have that power over him.”

“Fuck yeah. Remembering that as I fucked him. I don’t think I’ve ever come so hard or fast before. That I might be okay with doing again,” George said smirking.

“You just might be kinkier than you thought, George,” Colby answered with his own smirk.

***The End***

Epilog

“Remind me to never bet shifts with Sanchez again. Another 8 hours of Elasmar and I have locked myself up just for some peace and quite,” Ben complained as he and Bryant prepared their patrol car for the night.

“Now now, no one is locking you up but me, got that, Sherman,” Bryant stated as he slide behind the wheel, giving his partner a grin.

“Maybe. Speaking of, how was the ah…community center?” Ben asked glancing over at Bryant.

“Good. The place has a nice set up and while Colby and I got too distracted to check but they do have some private rooms we can check out should we join,” Bryant explained as he pulled into traffic.

“Distracted huh?” Ben repeated with a grin. “You two found time to _test_ the equipment? How far does the place let you go?” he asked curiously.

“Not that far, that had to wait until we were back at his place. And fuck if I didn’t need it,” Bryant answered, sighing with a smile as he leaned back in the seat.

“Good, good,” Ben nodded slowly. “Glad you two had fun.”

“We did, and it wasn’t just the two of us either. We ran into a pair of guys greener than you, pup, so we helped show them the ropes, literally and figuratively,” Bryant joked.

Sitting up straighter, Ben fought to keep his eyes forward. “You did huh…just a one off hook up?” he questioned.

“I only got their names, but they were still sleeping it off at Colby’s place when I left so he might go another round or two with them. Have some fun while his boy’s out of town,” Bryant remarked.

Ben only nodded, frowning out the window as their first call of the night came over the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Ben wasn't in this one much but the next part will be just a Trainer and his pup.


End file.
